


Lazy Day

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Levi spend the morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hope_Loneheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Loneheart/gifts).



> handfuls of love to my beta, nanna, for doing this despite not shipping these two. tru luv, mes amis.

Levi always stretched when he woke up, cat-like with a little mewl he would always deny making. Mike’s arm tightened around his waist, nose burrowing into his hair.

"Hey, mutt. Knock it off."

Mike smiled as Levi pressed his face closer to his searching nose.

"Grass," Mike picked out. "That weird cleaner you use in the bathroom." This earned him an elbow to the ribs. "And sex."

"I bathed thoroughly last night."

"Hmm. Doesn’t matter. I’ll always be able to find it somewhere on you."

Levi stiffened at the implication and didn’t stop the hand slipping down the front of his sleeping pants.

Mike’s hands were large and rough and one of the most pleasant sensations Levi had ever experienced. He knew all the places to touch and linger, reducing Levi to a sickening mass of overstimulated nerves.

The height difference was often a problem during these moments, Mike’s inability to align himself equally with Levi’s smaller form.

Levi pressed back against him, muscled ass to firm abdomen.

"Too fucking tall," he groused before Mike was moving down to kiss his neck.

Levi’s hand found Mike’s, pushing it against his cock.

"Someone’s eager this morning."

Mike loosened his grip so he could pull Levi’s pants down, touching every inch of muscled skin within reach.

"If only more people saw you like this," Mike mused, returning his hand to Levi’s cock.

Levi arched his neck, giving Mike room to sniff out the evidence of the previous night’s romp.

Truth be told, he was still sore. Mike was fairly gifted in that area - ‘just proportionate to everything else,’ he always explained - and Levi felt it every time.

"Close?"

Levi grit his teeth. “You know I am, you… shit, Mike, shit!”

Mike kissed behind his ear and smiled against the razed hair of his undercut as he stroked Levi dry. Fingers dug into his wrist, heel catching against his shin. He held Levi until his body calmed, relishing the gentle, thankful touch on the back of his hand.

"You’re too good to me," Mike sighed, kissing Levi’s hair.

"And you only ever make a mess of me, you damn mutt."

Levi grimaced at the drying come on his stomach and pants.

"I promise to clean you up soon. It’s still early. Let’s sleep a while longer and then have breakfast. I might have snagged some black tea from the latest supply shipment."

Pressing back against Mike’s chest, Levi hummed deep enough for the other man to feel it.

 


End file.
